


You are my star

by kumo_is_kumo, suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Joonmyeon is a god, looking for a fallen star that had been kidnapped from him. Before he finds the star, he won't be able to get his powers back and he's as weak as an infant. So he falls onto earth and starts his journey, but it is full of perils, and all he can rely on is Yixing, a young man with a troubled mind and a troubled past.





	You are my star

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1253392/
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope this is enough and I also hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help!
> 
> (Prompt #109)  
> by [kumo-is-kumo](http://kumo-is-kumo.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

Far in the highest sky, the galaxy and the constellation are ruled by a God who goes with the name of God Joonmyeon. He is the wisest of all the wise Gods. He is the bravest of all the brave Gods. He rules the sky fairly, making sure that every living and not living thing is treated the same way. He maintains the peace.

He leads millions of stars in the sky and he gains power from them. He gives them a fair treatment while the stars give him power in return.

The stars are kind. They are lovely. They talk to God Joonmyeon every night, accompanying him in his sleepless night and in return they hear his stories of humans, earth, and so on. God Joonmyeon knows he should not have a favorite but he can’t help it. There is one star that is very close to him, the one who always listens to his every story, the one that always shines the brightest in the whole dark sky, and the one who lights his every way to make sure he is not lost.

That star is the oldest star in the whole sky. He is God Joonmyeon’s good friend, keeping all the secrets which God Joonmyeon can’t share to the other, and the worse is God Joonmyeon has such a weak spot for him. It’s even deep and big, almost like he is developing a different kind of affection.

But now, God Joonmyeon is lost. He loses his brightest star.

An evil witch desires to destroy the whole galaxy and constellation. She is a wicked evil who hates God Joonmyeon with all her might and she wants to see him suffers. She has shot his star and caused it to fall down. God Joonmyeon watches in horror as his brightest star has become a fallen star and gets kidnapped by the evil witch.

God Joonmyeon loses his light and he loses his power. The galaxy and constellations are his home. The stars are his family. Without one star, the home is not complete. Without one star, God Joonmyeon is unable to form his power to trap the evil witch and to punish her. Without his brightest star, God Joonmyeon is nothing but a weak being with the power of an infant.

He vows to himself to find his star. The witch might be evil but she sure is careless because she gives him a hint of where his star could be. She keeps saying that his stars are useless. She says humans are useless. The hint is baseless but God Joonmyeon thinks it's better than nothing. He knows now where to start searching.

He falls down to the earth. Here, he is not God Joonmyeon. He is just Joonmyeon, a weak human-like being. With a physical human body, Joonmyeon falls down onto the earth to start his search. It's going to be a long journey and honestly, he doesn’t know on where to start. He needs to find his star as soon as possible to maintain the stability of the sky. He also needs to find his star back, just because he misses it so much. It feels like he can’t breathe properly without it.

 

***

 

Joonmyeon stands on his feet, relishing on the feeling of having something to step onto. It’s actually the first time for him. He falls down onto one green-y hill where he stands on the very top of it and he can see the wide spread of the city.

“What is a God doing here?” A voice speaks to him and Joonmyeon spins around on his heels. Who can see him? There’s no way. It’s impossible. No one can see or know that he is a God even though he is now using a body of a human.

He finds a rather young man is staring at him a few meters away from where he is standing. The man is propping himself up with one elbow against the green-y ground, looking at him with blank yet deep stare.

“You can… see me?” Joonmyeon manages to utter in between his shock and fear.

The man makes a face. “Of course. Why won’t I?”

Joonmyeon panics and makes some weird gestures with his hands. “I mean… don’t mind it.” He sighs, giving up to find any reason because anything he utters right now would not make any sense. The man gives him a slight nod before sitting up to stare at Joonmyeon better.

“You haven’t answered my question though.” He says again. Joonmyeon gazes at him. “And what was it again?”

“What is a God doing here? This is the Earth and I’m sure this is not your place.”

Joonmyeon opens his mouth but he can’t find any answer coming to him. He takes some steps closer to the male who is now slowly standing up from the grass. Once he is standing a meter away from him, Joonmyeon notes the slight height difference between the two of them.

“I have something very important to do. I need to find something. But you are not supposed to see me. How could you see me with your bare human eyes?” He questions back. The man lifts a hand up to scratch the side of his head.

“I’m not sure. You just appeared out of nowhere. I could see every kind of creature though.” The man admits and his answer grabs Joonmyeon’s surprise and attention. He can see everything and that means he is some kind of human with magical power? Could he help Joonmyeon in finding his star?

“What’s your name?” The previously God asks the other. The man frowns, his eyebrows meeting up in the middle and he seems like he is thinking very hard. “I’m Yixing, I guess.”

“You guess?” Joonmyeon narrows an eye on him. Weird. He is so weird.

The man smiles to him and there’s a big dimple on his cheeks. Joonmyeon blinks his eyes questioningly. He asked him a question but the man smiled to him?

“I’m not really sure about… who I am. My brain is a bit fuzzy.”

“Okay…” Joonmyeon trails off. Humans surely are weird and strange. But anyway, he needs this weird human’s help.

“Actually, Yixing, right? I will just stay with that name.” He continues when the man makes a move in between a nod and a shake, seems like being confused about his own name.

“Uh, yes?”

“My name is Joonmyeon and I fell down to the earth in order to finish my mission in finding something. Do you think you could help me?”

Please, Joonmyeon thinks hard, say yes.

The man, Yixing, scrunches his nose up in confusion. “How could I help a God?”

“You seem to have this magical aura around you, human. I want to seek for your help in order to finish my mission quicker, or the Sky and constellation would be in danger.”

“I do?” Yixing asks again, pointing onto himself with his index finger. Joonmyeon holds back an amused smile. It’s going to be hard to talk to this human.

“Yes, you do. If you will help me, I will be very thankful to you.”

Yixing hums, rubbing his nose with the back of his wrist. “Okay.”

“Thank you!”

“But,” Yixing mutters, “at least tell me what you are looking for in this mission.”

Joonmyeon ponders over his secret but since this human has agreed to help him, he should at least come up to his requirement.

“Sure. Why don’t we talk while walking? The faster would be better.”

Yixing nods and leads him down from the hill while Joonmyeon starts his story about how he was once a God of the Sky, having the whole constellation living fairly under his rules, and got attacked by the evil witch who then shot his biggest star down and kidnapped him to the Earth. He tells him that he is now powerless and has the power as weak as human infant.

“So, you are saying that you want to find this star of yours but you don’t really know where to start?” Yixing clarifies. Joonmyeon nods at him. “Yes.”

“It’s going to be hard, but let’s try!” Yixing gives him a fist up, grinning weirdly. Joonmyeon forces himself to smile at him.

“But how do we start this?”

Yixing stops walking when they are in the middle of the forest. “We ask for the Earth, of course.”

“The Earth? The God of Earth? I heard he is kind of scary?” Joonmyeon mutters softly, having heard about so many stories of the God of Earth who could kill you with vines and sands. Now that he has no power left in him, Joonmyeon is a tad bit scared of that.

Yixing laughs. “Don’t worry! He is kind to everyone! Well, I heard the animals said that.”

They walk deeper into the forest and stop by the center of the meeting point of where the ground, roots, and river meet.

“Oh, gracious God of Earth! We might need your help! Would you kindly show yourself to us? We promise that we mean no harm!” Yixing shouts, looking around like a mad man. Joonmyeon is kind of wondering whether this will be the right way to call for the God.

The ground shakes under their feet and the roots lift up from the ground, followed by the river flows quicker to head towards the waterfall. Joonmyeon stumbles on his step from the shaking ground and he shoots a hand out to clutch onto Yixing’s arm to balance himself. It feels like a weird flow of warmth is crawling through his whole body and Joonmyeon feels weirdly at ease.

There is something emitting out of the ground, full of roots and vines and green leaves surrounding it, before the creature slowly changes its form to be more humanly. Joonmyeon watches in awe as he stands still on his feet.

“To what pleasure do I owe to find the God of Sky standing in my territory?” The God of Earth gives him a small bow and Joonmyeon shakes the surprise away from him, giving the same bow to show his respect.

“Good day, God of Earth. I hope our arrival won’t disturb you. I just want to ask you a few things.”

“Please. Just call me Kyungsoo. It sounds weird to hear a God calling me a God.”

Joonmyeon cracks a small smile. “Alright, Kyungsoo. I’m Joonmyeon and as you can see, I’m now a human and I’m powerless.”

“I can see that. What happened?”

“The evil witch shot down one of my stars and it sent me weak. I have to find my star to gain back the balance of the sky and to gain back my power. I need to punish the witch.”

“I see. How could I help you in this?”

“Have you heard about a fallen star being kidnapped to the earth? The witch gave me a careless hint about my star being brought down here. I have to find it as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, seemingly pulling his power sources and listening to the talks of every living creature on his earth. Joonmyeon gives him his time to concentrate and it takes Kyungsoo quite a long time.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but no one seems to be talking about this.”

Joonmyeon’s shoulders deflate down in disappointment. Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile.

“But I did hear something weird about a while ago. There was talk about a being had landed on my ground and it was powerful, but I couldn’t detect its where being. It walks like us and it shines just like your star.”

There’s a hint of hope blooming in Joonmyeon. “Thank you so much, Kyungsoo. I would gladly pay you back.”

“Oh, no. Don’t mind me. I’m just trying to help a friend. We need to keep the world in balance.” Kyungsoo smiles to him.

Joonmyeon bows thankfully to him and gives him a few more thankful words before he starts to walk away.

“But, Joonmyeon?”

“Yes?” He spins around when Kyungsoo calls for him.

“I suggest you could find the God of Light. He controls the light on the whole world so he could have seen your star.”

Joonmyeon smiles. “Alright, thank you, Kyungsoo. I will visit you as soon as I gain back my power.”

Kyungsoo waves him bye before he dissolves down to the ground.

Yixing smiles to him. “Now, to the God of Light we go.”

 

***

 

Joonmyeon finds himself standing under the roof of an abandoned house together with Yixing. The rain has suddenly fallen down, hitting the top of their head, and Yixing ushers him to find a shelter.

He stands on the edge, watching the sky being so dark from the cloud. He is kind of happy that it’s raining. When he, the God of Sky, is happy, the sky turns brighter and shiny with the sun. But, when he is sad, heavy rain falls down to the earth. It seems like he still has a little bit of his power because now he is so sad that he can’t find any clue regarding his star.

“Don’t put on that somber face. The rain won’t stop anytime soon if you keep it up.” Yixing mutters from where he is crouching down behind him. Joonmyeon glances back to him through his shoulder.

“I can’t help it. I miss my star.” He admits in a soft voice. Yixing keeps his eyes on him.

“Well, I’m sure your star misses you, too. You seem to be very close to it.” He comments and it makes Joonmyeon’s lips curl a sad smile.

“Of course. We have been together up in the sky for so long. It was always there with me whenever I was happy or sad. It knew everything about me. But, what did I do? I lost it and I couldn’t protect it.”

Yixing stands up from the ground, before he goes to stand beside him. Together they watch the rain hitting the ground and wetting the soil and Joonmyeon feels a bit sorry towards Kyungsoo for being so moody. He should try to lessen the rain.

“You are protecting it.” Yixing says, all of so suddenly, surprising him. Joonmyeon glances to him.

“What?”

“You are protecting your star by trying to find it. You are going to find it and you are going to protect your home.”

Yixing’s words send a gush of ease to Joonmyeon and he unconsciously stops the rain. There are no more sounds of heavy rain hitting the ground and the smell of damp soil is smelt. Yixing surprisingly makes a better companion. He still can’t understand what the human’s magical power but he can tell that it’s for goodness.

“You might not be able to feel where your star is, but you know it’s still deep in your heart. You would never lose it.”

Joonmyeon cracks a sincere smile as he nods his head to the human.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Yixing grins stupidly at him, as if he had not just said something so touching. “Let’s go!”

 

***

 

“How do we find the God of Light?” Joonmyeon asks the question he has been dying to ask.

Yixing sends him a lopsided smile and Joonmyeon finds himself smiling along. The human leads him towards an open field where the sun is shining brightly on it.

“We come to the brightest place.”

Then he starts calling for the God of Light just like what he had done to call Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon waits silently a step away from him, before suddenly the world around them seems to be darkening for a moment. Joonmyeon takes a step closer to the human to seek for comfort.

The world darkens even more before suddenly there’s a dot of light appearing in front of their very own eyes. Joonmyeon blinks when the dot of light slowly spreads wider until it becomes a big round of light.

“I heard someone calling for me?” A foreign voice says cheerily, coming straight out of the round of light.

Joonmyeon nods. “Yes, we did.”

“God of Sky? What are you doing here on your feet?” The God of Light asks him in surprise.

“I had fallen to the Earth because I have to do something very important. Please lend me your help, Light.”

“What could I do to help you? What exactly had happened?”

“An evil witch caused my star to fall down to the Earth and I don’t even have a clue on where it could be. I had gone to Kyungsoo, the Earth, to seek for help but he could only give me so much. He then led me to you.” Joonmyeon says, his tone almost begging. It feels like his time is running up.

The God of Light hums in understanding. “Very well. I will try to see your star’s where being if I could find it.”

“Thank you so much, Light.”

“Call me Baekhyun. Light is too formal as we are both on the same level.”

Then the God of Light, or Baekhyun, closes his eyes and he concentrates to see where his star is. Joonmyeon is praying so hard, as if he is a real human, so that Baekhyun could at least have a clue on where his star is. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow in difficulty and he frowns even more as time passes.

“I see your star,” he murmurs softly and it brings the hope in Joonmyeon up, “but I can’t find where it is. I see it. It’s so close to where we are standing right now but every time I try to catch its sight, it disappears from my light.” Baekhyun opens his eyes.

Joonmyeon sighs. “But it is on the earth, right?”

“Yes, it is.” Baekhyun answers yet when his eyes fall onto the sight of the human beside Joonmyeon, he blinks in confusion. “Who are you?”

“Oh, he is a human with magical power. He can see us and he agreed in helping me.” Joonmyeon explains, sending a slight smile to Yixing who is bowing towards the God of Light.

“But,” Baekhyun trails off, “oh, nothing. It might be just my feeling.”

“What is it?”

“This human… he has the similar light to your star when I tried to see it. Maybe the human could help you find your star with trying to detect the similar light and aura.” Baekhyun tells and Joonmyeon glances to Yixing in surprise. Indeed, the human really has the magical power if he would have the similar light to his star.

“Thank you so much for your help, Baekhyun. I owe you a lot.”

Baekhyun waves his hand. “Don’t mention it. Just stay safe and I wish you could find your star soon.”

Joonmyeon gives him a bow. “Do you happen to know where we should go to after this?”

“I would suggest you to meet The God of Air. His name is Sehun and he might have smelt something new if your star had landed on the earth.”

“Thank you!” Joonmyeon thanks him again before he urges for Yixing to walk.

Baekhyun watches them walk away while he himself trails backwards, yet he stops for a moment when he sees that the footsteps left by the human are shining for a few seconds before they are gone. Who is that human?

 

***

Yixing suggest that they rest for the rest of the day because the sun has already set and the sky is slowly turning dark. Joonmyeon and he walk back to the abandoned house they used as the shelter from rain earlier.

“So, do you mean that you don’t have any living place?” Joonmyeon can’t help but to ask. Yixing is a human but he doesn’t have a house to stay and he also doesn’t have any belongings with him for the whole time.

“Yes.”

“Why? How could it happen?”

Yixing says nothing for a moment and Joonmyeon thinks he might have fallen asleep. They are lying down on the ground, with Yixing’s long outer coat under Joonmyeon’s body, because the human said earlier that a God shouldn’t lie on the bare ground.

He decides to just drop the topic and goes to seek his own sleep even though he doesn’t really sleep for real. It’s just to have a calm moment for himself.

“I don’t know.” Yixing’s sudden voice startles him and causes him to reopen his eyes.

“Pardon?”

“I don’t know where I live. I never know.” Yixing says quietly.

Joonmyeon shifts to lie on his side so he could stare at the human who is lying on his back, watching the night sky through the big cracked hole on the roof of the abandoned house.

“What do you mean with that?”

Yixing takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I don’t understand anything.”

It seems like he doesn’t want to elaborate it any further so Joonmyeon settles on not offering any more questions. He shifts, giving his back to the human as he tries to find some meditating moment.

A moment later, he doesn’t see the way Yixing gazes solemnly at his back.

 

***

 

“Do you know where we could find the God of Air?” Joonmyeon asks as the first thing once they walk out of the abandoned house in the morning. The birds are chirping happily and one even flies down to land on top of his shoulder. Joonmyeon smiles and he reaches to caress the bird’s little head before the animal flies up to the sky.

He gazes at the blue sky and even wonders when he would be able to go back up there.

Yixing stops in front of him and he sends him a tiny smile, one that Joonmyeon can’t help but to reply it back.

“The air is surrounding us for the whole time. It won’t be hard to go look and call for him.”

Joonmyeon then listens to the third time of the spell Yixing is chanting as they stand still in the middle of the forest clearing. Yixing seems to know how to talk to a God. He is one strange human but Joonmyeon is really thankful towards him.

There is a gush of wind blowing past them and Joonmyeon closes his eyes to avoid having dusts entering them. Yixing stands in front of him to shield him from the dusts and sands.

“Who is calling for me in such early morning?” A raspy voice asks, although with a bit annoyance.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your resting time, God of Air, but I need your help.” Joonmyeon speaks up and the God flicks his eyes to him.

“Sky? You are down here? What are you doing?”

“Air, would you please help me? I have a problem in detecting where my fallen star is and I had gone to both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They could only help me so much and Baekhyun suggested me to find you and to seek for your help.”

“Please just call me Sehun. Actually, please tell me more details because I still can’t keep my mind around the fact that you, Sky, is down here on the Earth.”

Joonmyeon then starts reciting the same story again to Sehun who is nodding to him once in a while. A frown slowly forms on the God’s face and Joonmyeon could beg for him for help, but Sehun lifts a hand up to silence him.

“Try to not make a move or sound. I will try to find it.”

Joonmyeon clamps his mouth shut while he watches Sehun closing his eyes tightly. Sehun looks like he is currently listening to the sounds of blowing wind and he is trying to smell a foreign scent.

“I hear some voices but they are too inaudible. They seem to be the inner voices of your star, Joonmyeon. It might be- no, I’m sure they are your star’s.”

It makes him internally rejoices in happiness and Joonmyeon grips his fists to hold himself back.

“Wait.” Sehun mutters, “I can smell it!”

He can smell it? Does that mean Joonmyeon would be able to find him quicker?

“It’s so close… ah, I lost it.” Sehun blinks in surprise. “I can smell it just fine earlier, who would the scent disappear so quickly? It seems like a curse is put over it to hide it from us. I wonder.”

A frown comes up to Joonmyeon’s face. Just when he thinks his star is so close…

“But it’s so close, I’m sure of it. I can hear its voice and I can smell its scent. And its scent is very similar to something near here, but what is it?” Sehun trails off, looking around to search for something that smells so similar to the smell he had smelt just now.

His gaze lands onto Yixing who is standing silently a few steps away. “You.” He speaks, motioning to Yixing.

Joonmyeon’s head snaps towards the human. Yixing blinks blankly. “Me?”

“Yes, you. The scent is similar to yours. What kind of power do you have, human?”

Yixing rubs the back of his head. “I’m not… sure?”

Sehun doesn’t seem to be convinced yet he decides to drop it. He turns back to Joonmyeon who is currently staring at Yixing quietly.

“That’s all that I could help you with, Joonmyeon. I’m sorry I couldn’t do much.”

“It’s more than enough, Sehun. I can’t even show you how grateful I am.”

Sehun nods. “Be careful on your way out of the forest. Oh, could I suggest something?”

“Yes. What is it?”

“Stars have heat. They are similar to fire. You should go and talk to Chanyeol, the God of Fire. He might lead you better to your star. He could feel your star’s heat. I’m sure of it.”

A thankful smile blooms on Joonmyeon’s face. “Thank you so much, Sehun.”

 

***

 

“Joonmyeon, can I ask for something?” Yixing asks silently when they sit down to rest on top of the fallen tree trunk.

“Yes?”

“You were originally up at the sky, right? Can you tell me how it is there?”

Joonmyeon looks up to the blue sky and white cloud. “It’s calm and silent there. When it’s morning, it’s silent and I can hear and watch every living creature waking up from their sleep and starting their day. The dark sky slowly turns brighter and the Sun is up to greet me. I hear so many stories from the Sun and it’s a good friend.”

Yixing nods his head, waiting for him to continue his story.

“When it’s noon, it’s so noisy. Humans use their vehicles and machines to work and the pollution is too much to bear. Sun gets annoyed and sometimes it burns hotter,” he laughs, “but then I give the rain to dissolve the burnt forests and to clear the pollution smokes and to clean the air.”

“How about when it’s night time?”

“When it’s night,” Joonmyeon trails off because night time is his favorite time ever because he could meet his stars and talk to them, “when night comes, it’s back to silent. The sky is dark and thousands of stars appear on the black pitch sky just like jewelries. They glisten brightly, twinkling and blinking and winking to the humans. The stars are my most favored family members. They listen to me very well and they give me power.”

“They listen to your stories of life and humans and earth in return of accompanying you during night time.”

“Yes, how do you know that?” Joonmyeon asks him.

Yixing blinks his eyes. “I don’t know. It just comes out naturally.”

Joonmyeon stares at him for a moment. It’s weird. This situation is weird. Yixing is sitting right beside him, their arms are touching, and they are now staring at each other. There is something hidden in Yixing’s stare and Joonmyeon can’t comprehend what it is. It’s like Yixing is trying to tell him something important but the human can’t even put it out into words.

“Joonmyeon, I… I can see some things in my head.” Yixing says after quite a long time, still not taking his gaze away from the God.

“What is it?”

“I can see the night sky and the blinking and twinkling stars. I can see the constellation.”

“Isn’t it because of what I just told you?”

Yixing gazes into his eyes. “That might be it.”

Joonmyeon falls into a trance when Yixing goes to move closer towards him. It’s like someone puts a spell over him to make him freeze on his spot. Yixing is still moving closer and Joonmyeon can’t even do anything to stop him. He doesn’t understand what is going on right now or what is happening with his human body.

There’s a warm breath hitting the side of his face and Yixing is staring at him with a gaze full of something akin to affection and sadness and apology. Joonmyeon can’t even understand it.

A soft press of Yixing’s mouth against the corner of his own makes Joonmyeon’s eyes flutter shut. The press is as soft as the cloud and as silent as the night time. He is in trance. He is hypnotized.

Yixing goes to press his mouth on his lips and Joonmyeon lets him. It’s the softest touch he could ever feel.

But Yixing is a human and he is a God. What is going on here?

As if Yixing could hear it, the human backs away almost immediately, falling down to the ground on his bottom. Joonmyeon opens his mouth the say something but the human stands up on his feet before he goes to run away.

Joonmyeon sits on the tree trunk alone for a long time.

 

***

 

They sit silently across each other during night time. Yixing had come back from his run after being gone for a few hours. The face he had when he was back was so disheveled and stressful. Joonmyeon wants to ask him about what is wrong with him but he holds himself back.

Yixing forms a fire to keep them warm and despite the temperature being so warm and even bordering to hot, Joonmyeon can’t help but to notice the awkward and cold tense between them.

“Yixing,” he starts, but the human cuts him off before he could say anymore further.

“We should talk to the God of Fire.” He says, staring at the cracking orange fire in front of him and he starts to chant for the spell just like the previous.

Joonmyeon watches him carefully.

The fire grows bigger and higher and the flames spread into a pair of wings in front of them. A phoenix forms from the flames and it flies out to the ground, before the big bird slowly turns into a creature.

“I wonder when you will call me because I have heard so much from Baekhyun and Sehun.” The God speaks with his low and steady voice.

Joonmyeon gives him a bow. “Hello, good night, Fire.”

“Hello, Sky. So, what could I do to help you with your problem? Baekhyun had briefed me a bit about your problem but I would be grateful if you could tell me once again. And oh, call me Chanyeol, please.”

And Joonmyeon tells him his biggest worry and problem. He doesn’t realize that Yixing has walked away from them.

“That’s why Sehun told me to find you because as he had said, you could feel my star’s heat.”

“Sure. I will try to do that.” Chanyeol tells him and he lifts his hand up. His palm starts glowing and he shows his palm to the night sky. Joonmyeon can feel his nervousness bubbling inside of him. He is not sure on how to continue if Chanyeol can’t even give him any help.

The God of Fire frowns as his hand shakes. He opens his eyes wide in surprise when his arm moves on itself to go down and his palm is opened towards a certain direction in the forest.

“What…?” Chanyeol breathes in disbelief.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Joonmyeon is on the edge of nervousness and fear because of the look Chanyeol is sporting.

“Joonmyeon, who is the human that was previously here?” Chanyeol asks him and he looks around, trying to find where Yixing is and to his surprise, the human is not even here.

“His name is Yixing and he has magical power to help me in –”

“Have you ever wondered why he could have magical power?” Chanyeol cuts him off. Joonmyeon shakes his head no in surprise. “No? There are sometimes some humans with powers, right?”

“Who called for me? Who called for Baekhyun and the others?”

“He did.” Joonmyeon answers.

“Joonmyeon, don’t you wonder how he could do the spell to call for us so easily?”

“Yes, I kind of am wondering that, too. But what’s the relation with my star?” He asks because he doesn’t understand what Chanyeol is implying.

Chanyeol’s palm is still opened towards a certain direction and his arm even shakes in tension.

“What did Kyungsoo tell you?”

“Kyungsoo couldn’t help me much but he told me that a being had landed on earth and it walked like humans, but that was it. He couldn’t hear anyone talked about it.”

Chanyeol gives him a stare. “What did Baekhyun say?”

“He said that… that he could see my star’s light but he couldn’t see where it was. And he also told me that he could see the similar aura and light between my star and Yixing, the human.”

There’s a flick of something flashing in Chanyeol’s eyes. “And what had Sehun told you?”

“Sehun could hear the voice of my star and he could smell its scent before it disappeared when he tried to scent him more. He told us to seek for my star with Yixing’s scent as the lead. They smell similar –”

“Joonmyeon, do you know where my hand is pointing right now?”

“The forest?”

“No. It’s the direction of your star. I found it.” Chanyeol says calmly and Joonmyeon hears his ears ring. What? Chanyeol had found his star? Where?

“W-Where is it? I should go and safe him!”

“Stay still, I’m not done yet.” Chanyeol clasps his hand on his shoulder. Joonmyeon sits back down.

“What’s wrong, Chanyeol? I need to find my star and get to it before the witch could control it again!”

“This hand is pointing to where your star is being right now. And do you know what I feel there?”

“What?”

“It’s that human.”

“What human?”

“Your companion. That previous human is your –”

“…star.” Joonmyeon whispers in shock and disbelief.

His star fell to the Earth and walked like a human. His star has the same light and aura like the human. His star has the same scent like the human. His star has the same heat as the human.

Yixing has magical power. Yixing could see Gods. Yixing could call for Gods. Yixing walks as a human. Yixing has the same light and aura like his star. Yixing has the same scent like his star. Yixing has the same heat as his star.

 

“He is my fallen star…? Yixing?” Joonmyeon breathes out.

“Yes.” Chanyeol nods. “Go and talk to him. I could guess that he might have found out about this before you do.”

Joonmyeon nods distractedly as he stands up from the tree trunk he is sitting on and makes his way towards the direction Chanyeol’s hand is still pointing to. He still can’t believe that Yixing is his star; his fallen star that he has been looking, yet it’s just right beside him for the whole time.

He pushes around some bushes and after moving past a few trees, Joonmyeon finds Yixing sitting alone on top of a rock and throwing some stones into the river to make the water ripples.

“Yixing,” he calls, his throat feels like it’s blocked by something.

The human glances at him in surprise. Joonmyeon goes closer to him with slow steps before he finally rushes there and envelopes the human into his arms. Yixing chokes on his breathe when he is being squished into his embrace. Joonmyeon is a God but he chooses to not act like one for now. He has his star back in his arms, safe and sound. Nothing should matter anymore.

“Joonmyeon?” The human calls out in surprise and confusion. Joonmyeon nods against the side of the human’s head. “My star. I have been looking for you. I miss you.” He sobs and that’s when Joonmyeon realizes that he has dropped a few crystals of tears down his cheeks.

He feels hesitant hands holding onto his sides before they make their way to envelope him back into the hug just as tight as the one he is giving to the human right now.

“You found out.” Yixing’s soft voice rings against his ear.

“How? What happened? Did you forget everything? What made you remember this?” Joonmyeon can’t help but to utter various of questions.

Yixing curls his arms around him. “I was shot down by the witch and she took me to the Earth. I couldn’t do anything and the next thing I knew, I woke up on that hill we first met, without knowing anything. I don’t have any memory in my mind, about who I truly was or what I was doing here. I could only know the name I’m using right now as it kept repeating inside of my head so I assumed it is my name.”

“And then? When did you find out?”

“After I met you at that hill, I felt a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like I had seen you somewhere before and upon sensing that you are a God, it took my curiosity even more. I kept listening to some voices in my head but I couldn’t make out the words. Then I had just realized that those voices are yours all along.”

“I miss you.” Joonmyeon sobs, hugging the star so close to his chest. Oh, he gets him back again.

Yixing nods. “I miss you more, Sky. I felt weird when we started finding the other Gods. I didn’t know what happened to me but it felt so natural to call for a God and talk to them. I was just following what my instinct told me to do. And strangely, even though you might not realize it until now, I felt like all the hints and helps from the other were all coming back to me. I began to be suspicious about myself, about who I was before this, about what happened to me that could cause me waking up on the hill with nothing left in my memory.”

Joonmyeon nods his head. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“I gained back all of my memories… when I kissed you. I’m sorry about that, Sky.” Yixing murmurs sadly. Joonmyeon leans back, gasping at his apology.

“Why are you saying sorry to me?”

“It was not my place to do that. I do not know what had gotten into me to gain such braveness and landed my mouth on top of yours. You are a God; I couldn’t step over the line.”

“Yixing,” Joonmyeon holds onto his face and rubs his palms against his cheeks. Yixing gazes up towards him.

“Yes, God.”

“Call my name. Stop drawing a gap between us. I thought that you knew you are my favorite?” He chuckles upon his own words. A God shouldn’t have a favorite but he can’t help it. He wants Yixing.

The human forms a tiny smile. “I almost thought that… I had formed a sin by developing an overly affection towards you, Sky.”

“No, it’s not a sin. If hating is a sin, why would loving become a sin as well?”

Yixing bops their noses together. “I’m sorry that I have such a big feeling for you, Joonmyeon.”

“I’m sorry, too, because you have to apologize to me.” Joonmyeon purses his mouth to plant a soft kiss on the other’s mouth. Yixing’s lips curl up into a small smile and they close their eyes when their lips mold together and the feeling is like the softest clouds up there.

“I will stay by your side. Forever.” Yixing mutters against his lips and Joonmyeon nods, smiling.

“I will keep you by my side forever. I’m sorry for not being able to protect you at that time when the witch shot you down.”

“No,” Yixing shakes his head, “it was my fault. I should not be so weak upon her magic. I caused you to lose your power and you even have to fall down to the earth. I have dirtied your feet.”

“Shh. Enough with the apology. I got you back now so nothing else should matter.” Joonmyeon says, kissing him again.

Yixing stands up from the rock and he helps him up.

Joonnyeon gives him a smile. “Let’s go back home?” He offers him his hand. Yixing gazes at his offered hand for quite a few seconds before he clasps it in a tight yet gentle grip.

“Home. Yes.”

 

***

 

They fly up back to the Sky and Joonmyeon puts Yixing back to the constellation to join the other stars. The others welcome him once more and even tell him how much they miss him. Yixing gazes back at him and smiles.

The news of the God of the Sky had already found his star back arrives to the evil witch’s ears. She screeches and goes for an attack but Joonmyeon has already seen that she is blinded with rage and could no longer think wisely. He delivers a hard blow to her chest with the power he gains back after Yixing is back to his side. His power grows even more powerful after he no longer has the hesitation over his affection for his star. The witch is punished by being locked up in the limitless sky and stripped away from all of her evil auras and power.

Joonmyeon still does his work of keeping the sky and constellation balanced. He still watches the humans do their everyday work and living their everyday life. He still hears their prayers for sunny days and rainy days. He still talks to the stars every night, having them to accompany him in his sleepless night. He still tells stories of humans, earth, and so on to the stars.

The only difference is that he spends more time lounging around the constellation with Yixing. He puts a spell over Yixing’s soul so he could maintain his human form once in a while despite being a full time star.

They would fly along the sky, talking in hushed voice and sharing secrets in whispers. They stay away from the other stars on some occasion, so they could tangle their fingers together and to steal butterfly kisses from each other’s mouth. No one witnesses their love blooming except for the Moon. The Moon helps them hide behind her and they thank her for her help.

They tell how much they love each other and how much they miss each other. Joonmyeon makes sure to never let his guard down again and Yixing promises to always fight to stay by his side.

 

***

 

Far in the highest sky, the galaxy and the constellation are ruled by a God who goes with the name of God Joonmyeon. He is the wisest of all the wise Gods. He is the bravest of all the brave Gods. He rules the sky fairly, making sure that every living and not living thing is treated the same way. He maintains the peace.

He leads millions of stars in the sky and he gains power from them. He gives them a fair treatment while the stars give him power in return.

God Joonmyeon knows he should not have a favorite but he can’t help it. There is one star that is very close to him, the one who always listens to his every story, the one that always shines the brightest in the whole dark sky, and the one who lights his every way to make sure he is not lost. That star is the oldest star in the whole sky.

 

They are Joonmyeon, the God of Sky, and the brightest star in the whole sky, Yixing.

Together, they light up the Sky.


End file.
